


Where you invest your love, you invest your life

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: Post-canon epilogue to the Shitennou & Mamoru Stars arc drabblesaga.





	1. It seems that all my bridges have been burnt

It had been too many years. He didn’t know if they’d be forgiven, if Endymion would take them back when he found out, after so long.

Listlessly, Zoisite let a ball of fire coalesce in one hand, watching the flames dance as he leaned against the wall. Maybe Endy’d forgive them. Maybe if he found out it was his future self that told them–

He could feel the resigned sorrow in his king’s spirit, as he had so many times before, and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

But there were the others. He pushed himself off the wall.


	2. But you say that's exactly how this grace thing works

"He feels like that because we're _not_ there," Jadeite told Zoisite patiently, handing him a to-go cup of overly sweet coffee. "What makes you think he'd rather be mad at us for us not _having been_ there than actually _have_ us there? You know he's not like that."

Zoisite turned the cup around in his hands, staring at it, then squinting up the sidewalk in the crystal city toward where the other two made their approach. 

"But when he finds out we were in Elysion--"

"--he'll find out we were doing our jobs for him, the whole time. Don't worry."


	3. It's not the long walk home that will change this heart

"All I'm saying is, he's spent the entire time surrounded by beautiful women and being king of the entire god damned world, married to literally the woman of his dreams," insisted Nephrite as they walked.

"He may have missed talking to us, and we may have missed talking to him, but it's not like we weren't _with him_. He just couldn't sense us in all the background noise of Elysion; he couldn't see our stones in all that light from his crystal. If we hadn't been working from there, he'd've been screwed.

"And beautiful women. _Tell me_ that's hard living."


	4. But the welcome I receive with every start

Kunzite looked up at the mammoth gates to the Crystal Palace, then produced the entry tickets to the coronation that the future version of King Endymion had handed them. 

The guard glanced over them and did a doubletake. The paper was ancient and fragile, and the seats were VIP reserved-- front row-- and they bore the King's seal. "Right this way, gentlemen," she said hurriedly, and ushered them in, directing them.

Kunzite hadn't said a word the entire way, but the other guys knew him well enough that they could read his grimace as sheer joy getting him choked up.


	5. Roll away your stone, I'll roll away mine

It was Coronation Day for Queen Lady Serenity of the Crystal Millennium. 

The reign of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had lasted over a thousand years, and now that their daughter and her Senshi were ready, the elder generation was stepping back to an advisory capacity.

Once again, King Endymion wished with all his heart that his men could be there. Queen Serenity's hand tightened around his, and her eyes glistened for so many reasons.

They were both surprised at the blossoming warmth in his chest--

\--and at the four faces in the front row who'd never been uninvited.


End file.
